


Bosco

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: *性转纽特，是个妹妹，年龄操作，和她哥是双胞胎（异卵的，废话）*无魔法背景，近现代吧*出轨文学注意！！！双出轨！！！俩人都不是什么好鸟！！！大写地向砖王和嫂子致歉！！！！！！！！真的没有不敬的意思！！！！！！！！！！！





	Bosco

年龄操作，双胞胎兄妹。没有魔法，大概是近代现代。

 

 

纽特在天蒙蒙亮时被房间里的动静唤醒。

“你不是跟爸爸钓鱼去了吗？”她没睁眼，在枕头里模糊地说。但那个人没回答她，只是走近了，能听到他的呼吸和脚步声，窸窣的羊毛衣料摩擦的声音。

纽特撩起一点眼皮。穿着西装的男人在她床边坐下了，扶着她半撑起来的肩膀，低头看着她。纽特揉着眼睛坐起来。

“忒修斯？”她沙哑的声音说，“我们以为你今天下午才回来。”

“我开了夜车。”她的哥哥说，“昨晚加完班以后没火车了，我开车回来的。”

他的手放在她赤裸的肩头上，指腹留恋地摩擦着滑腻的肌肤。纽特藏在被单下的身子一丝不挂，她半倚在枕头上，拉布料挡住胸口，小半截腰腹还是露出来。

“莉塔呢？”她问哥哥的未婚妻。

“在楼下。”他漫不经心地回答，“我没让她开，她陪妈妈弄早饭去了。我就上来看看你。”

“现在你看到了。”

忒修斯靠得更近了，他几乎要吻上纽特的额头，两人的呼吸对方都能感受得到。

“让我抱抱你。”他低声说，手伸进被单，把妹妹圈进怀里。她看了一眼关得严实的门扇，抬起手搂住哥哥的脖子。她赤裸的乳房压在他西装外套上，冰凉的纽扣刮到她的乳头，那两点迅速在空气中立了起来。

他放开她后，视线在她脖子上新鲜的吻痕处滑过，眼神暗了暗，也没说什么。纽特躺回去，忒修斯给她掖好被子，亲了亲她的脸颊才站起来。

“再睡会。”他温和地说，“我也去补个觉。你刚才说帕西去哪了？”

“他跟爸爸钓鱼去了。”纽特重复着，因为脸埋在枕头里，声音有点发闷，“说中午要烤鱼吃。”

忒修斯嗤笑一声，纽特朝他丢了一个什么，又好像只是作出驱赶的动作。他关上门退着离开了。

 

纽特下楼来吃早饭的时候天已经大亮。她的男朋友和爸爸刚回来，晒得身上都是汗味和草地的味道，头上的遮阳帽还没摘下。妈妈叉着手，苦恼地看着那个桶里的几条小鱼：“这能做什么？”

纽特凑过去看了看：“做成派。”她建议。

“你都不吃派。”帕西拍了她一下。

爸爸挠着后脑勺说：“今天的运气不好，下过霜，水太凉，鱼不出来。”

纽特问：“我不是给您调了鱼饵吗？用了吗？”

“Nah，没有。”帕西张开手给她看指甲缝里的泥：“我们抓了蚯蚓。”他用眼神表达无声的控诉，眉毛皱起来。

“您不信任我。”纽特抱怨，“实在不行用假饵也可以，我说了这年头蚯蚓是钓不到大鱼的。”

妈妈用唱歌般的声音说：“没关系，反正我们家没人真正爱吃鱼。”纽特知道她是不喜欢给鳞片生物开膛破肚的感觉，小鱼还好，省了她很多事。

“忒修斯爱吃鱼。”她低声说。

妈妈把他们推出去：“三明治和茶在餐桌上，请离开我的厨房，亲爱的，换鞋，洗手再吃，好吗？”

纽特挨着帕西的肩，闻到他的汗味皱起脸。帕西故意把她按在自己胸口，然后闷笑：“我三点半就起床了，你闻闻。”纽特朝年长的男友假装吐口水，他嘴咧得更开了，又在她脸上捏了一下才笑着去洗手。

帕西匆匆吃了两个咸牛肉三明治，纽特一直瞪他，想着他指缝里有没有没洗干净的蚯蚓组织。

“忒修斯呢？”她一边往面包上抹果酱一边问，“我凌晨听到车的声音，他是不是回来了？”

爸爸摇头，低头只顾着喝茶。厨房那边的妈妈高声说道：“他开了夜车，这孩子！他和莉塔去休息了，你们小声点儿！”

纽特看向妈妈，又收回眼光，咬了一口面包，抬起眼睫。帕西已经狼吞虎咽地吃完，站起来亲亲她的额头：“我洗个澡歇一会，宝贝。”

爸爸专心地看着报纸。他压低声音在纽特耳边说：“加入我吗？”

她打开他的手，用嘴型说“不”，又扯开过高的衣领给他看那没消退的吻痕，愤愤的眼神表达拒绝。帕西耸着肩上楼了，纽特慢条斯理地吃完自己的早餐，端盘子过去帮妈妈清洗。

 

一上午纽特也没离开家，就在书房里看不知道第几遍的《鲁滨逊漂流记》。帕西倒是精力充沛，又跟爸爸去工房研究他的瓷器收藏了，妈妈让纽特别管他们。“难得有人跟那老头子谈得来，他又不会吃了你男朋友。”妈妈说。

她看到星期五时莉塔端着一个托盘走进房间，上面放着茶，纽特揉揉眼睛从沙发上站起来，过去拥抱她。

“谢谢，嫂子。”她调侃她说，“我刚才还以为是妈妈呢。”

“技术上来说，现在还不是嫂子（sister-in-law），只是你的姐妹。”莉塔笑着拍拍她的背：“好久不见，工作这么忙吗？每次忒修斯叫你来我们家吃饭，都找不到你人影。”

“我总是要出差嘛。”纽特对着莉塔比对着忒修斯都多几分自在。她们是寄宿学校的同学，把知道后的忒修斯气得跳脚的坏事，多半是她俩在十几岁的时候一起干的。

“还在满世界跑来跑去？”

“不然呢。”纽特摊了摊手，拿起一杯茶回到沙发上窝下。莉塔坐在她身边。

“不然你什么时候定下？”这回是莉塔调侃她：“还一直以为你会先结婚，谁知道我们定下了你还在观望。帕西瓦尔这样的男人可不多了，我是你就早点把他留住。”

“那把他给你吧，你把哥哥还给我。”纽特开玩笑地说，“我还不想嫁人。”

“啊。”莉塔挑起眉毛看着她，“伊芙琳对我很友善，可小姑子在这里等着我，是吧？我就知道嫁到你们斯卡曼德家没那么简单。”

小姑子拿脚踢莉塔，她咯咯笑着躲，两人像十几岁那样打闹一阵，又头挨着头躺在沙发上。

纽特抬起手，对面窗子里的光线照进来，从指缝中落到她的眼睛上。她感觉眼眶痒得慌，动了动，让眼睛藏在手指节的一点点阴影中。

“真不敢相信你们要结婚了。”她喃喃地说。

“我也是。”莉塔紧紧搂着她的手臂：“你还记得我和他第一次见面的时候你哥哥说了什么吗？就在你们家。”

“他问你是不是那个成天带我逃学，抽烟喝酒的女孩。他可真是个混球。”

莉塔笑起来：“唉，怪我。任谁看到你这个乖宝宝和我站在一起，都会觉得是我带坏了你的。”

“其实你才是乖宝宝。”纽特嘟哝说，“你读好大学，有好工作，找好丈夫。我明年就三十岁了，妈妈还一样在圣诞节聚会上骂我，爸爸到现在都跟别人说我是个搞艺术玩玩，他们不觉得摄影师是个正经职业。”

莉塔拍了拍她的手背。

“忒修斯也一样骂我。”她的声音低了下去。

“你不能再不辞而别跑到非洲去，我也会骂你的。”

“看看，看看。”纽特假装抱怨，“还没当上嫂子呢，就开始管我了。”

莉塔在笑，不知道想起什么好笑的事情，笑得上气不接下气。她手上的戒指十分刺眼，大小恰当的石头，六爪镶嵌，极衬她的指型和肤色。纽特张开自己的手，骨节粗大，指甲剪得秃秃的，一点也不秀气。右手虎口上还有一块好大的疤。

“你们在聊什么？”她们在聊的那个人走了进来，头发乱乱地搭在脑门上，一副刚睡醒没多久的样子。莉塔朝他张开手臂，忒修斯过来在她身边坐下，亲了亲未婚妻的脸颊。

他的手臂搭在沙发椅背上，指尖在纽特露出的脖子上轻轻点着。

“刚准备说到正事。”莉塔说，转过来看向纽特：“亲爱的，你知道，虽然你是新郎的妹妹，但你也是我最好最好的朋友……”

忒修斯已经把手收了回来，手肘撑住，托着自己的脸颊，看着她们。他半侧着身子，正好能把莉塔娇小的身子罩住，只穿着针织毛衣的胸膛看起来很宽阔。他似笑非笑地勾起嘴角。

“你能当我的伴娘吗？”莉塔握着纽特的一只手问。

纽特抬起头，阳光的灰尘落在他们之间，忒修斯微笑着，莉塔恳切地望住她。

“好的，当然。”她答道。

 

中午四个斯卡曼德和远道而来的两位客人一起用午饭。三条比手指长不了多少的小鱼都摆在忒修斯面前，他耸耸肩叉进自己盘子里，见怪不怪地埋头吃。爸爸美其名曰只是享受等待的乐趣，感受禅，钓鱼水准甚至不如十三岁的乡下男孩。

“多吃点，西奥。”妈妈说，“瞧你瘦的，你和你妹妹都是。”

“妈妈。”纽特碰了碰她的手肘，“忒修斯哪瘦了。”她怕妈妈下一句就怪莉塔不会照顾人，老式家长总是有这样传统的想法，好像女人就应该打理丈夫的衣食住行，而且莉塔已经跟忒修斯住在了一起。

“你也是。”妈妈回头就嗔她，“菲律宾没有能吃的东西吗？我看你去那一趟，掉了不下十磅肉。”

“妈妈，是印度尼西亚。”纽特虚弱地说。

“听起来一样没有什么好吃的。”

“对，没有炸鱼薯条。”忒修斯说，一边探身过去把一条剔了骨的小鱼叉到纽特盘子里，“多吃点儿吧。”

纽特瞪了他一眼，在妈妈说出更多涉及歧视的话之前打岔道：“爸爸，您最近在做什么盘子吗？”

“不太成功，不太成功。”爸爸摇头却不抬头，“我觉得是火力不够，我想着自己砌一个窑……”

妈妈竖起了眉毛，帕西连忙拯救女友的父亲：“其实烧饭的土灶温度就足够了，也许是你调泥浆的比例不对，我有一本日本人写的书讲自制瓷器技巧，下次可以带过来。”

“那你一定得记得带过来。”爸爸认真地看着帕西说，然后又对女儿讲：“在这之前你不准和他分手。”

“听起来你经常和人分手。但摆脱我没那么容易。”帕西挑着眉毛对桌子对面的纽特说。纽特在餐桌下踢了他一脚。

妈妈把他们的动作尽收眼底：“那就早点结婚！你和忒修斯一样年纪，你还是个女孩子！”

忒修斯和莉塔面对面努力吃，没说话。但妈妈还是把矛头转了过来：“亲爱的，说起来你们想不想回镇上来结婚？格林格拉斯家那小子接替他父亲做了牧师，他们家的教堂可漂亮了，有白色的天窗，小花园带一个圆形的拱门。纽特小时候还在唱诗班唱过，对不对，阿尔忒弥斯？”

妈妈说话从来指东打西，纽特和忒修斯一起抬头，视线在餐桌上空交汇了。他笑了笑，回头问未婚妻：“你觉得怎么样？”

莉塔说：“好的，”忒修斯就对妈妈说：“那我也没问题。”

“啊——哈！”妈妈发出一声高兴的叫，把几个人都吓了一跳。“那么就要快些定下来才行！你们想春天结婚？他们家的教堂很多人要订，鸢尾花开的时候，好多外地人、大城市的人远道而来呢。下午我就去找马弗斯神父，亲爱的，你们也该去看看，像我说的，很可爱的一个教堂……”

纽特感到坐在自己对面的男友脚尖碰了碰她，她从盘子上抬起头，帕西轻声问：“你也喜欢那个教堂吗？唱诗班，嗯？”

她愣了一下，渐渐地红晕爬上脸颊。“闭嘴。”她说。

忒修斯看了看她颧骨上的红晕，很快收回视线。

 

午饭过后即使是帕西瓦尔这样精力充沛的男人也有点儿扛不住，去了二楼午睡。纽特体贴地给他把枕头拍松，拉上窗帘，他脱下毛衣就从后面抱住她吻她的脖子。

“陪我。”帕西在她的皮肤上含糊不清地说。

“我真的不困。”她从怀抱中挣扎出来，付出很多个吻，不得不掐了一把他强壮的腰。帕西叹息着倒在床上，像小孩一样赌气用被子盖住脑袋。

“我们这么久没在一起睡了。”他半真半假地抱怨着。

“昨晚，今晚，还有明晚。”纽特关上灯，提醒他，“下周我不出差，你可以过来。”

“可是下周我很忙。”他瓮声瓮气地说。

纽特安慰他：“总有我们都不忙的时候。”

他在被子里咕噜几声，像是继续抱怨。男人在这个时候总是显得年轻又不讲理，哪怕他的年纪比纽特和忒修斯都大了好几岁。实际上忒修斯显得太老成，从小他就那样，明明是双胞胎，只比纽特大几分钟，却总是自觉地摆出兄长的架子。

纽特离开卧室，轻轻关上门。隔壁就是忒修斯的房间，她路过那里，想下楼，听到莉塔和哥哥的声音。她听不清他们在讲些什么。

她以为忒修斯他们会跟妈妈一起去看那个教堂。但没过多久，她的哥哥就出现在小楼梯上，也爬上了阁楼。

“我就知道你在这里。”他说，轻手轻脚收起窄小的楼梯，锁上盖门。

“莉塔呢？”纽特问他。

“妈妈。”他简洁地说。

“你为什么不去？”

忒修斯已经弓着腰朝她走过来，他现在已经太高了，只有站在阁楼正中央才不用低头弯腰。他的手臂收紧了他们之间的距离，把妹妹搂在怀里，她的双手撑住他的胸膛。

“我会想起一些事情的。”他低声说，慢慢低下头，额头靠在纽特的额头上。他们颤动的睫毛几乎要触上了。

“你不想那样，对不对？”

他吻了下来。

 

哪怕没有多少时间，忒修斯还是很坚持脱光了纽特所有的衣服。他们躺在旧沙发垫和自己的衣服上，腿完全伸开来会踢到老式的木箱子。

阁楼的暖气已经不强，她有点儿冷，刚刚裸露的皮肤上泛起一点细小的鸡皮疙瘩，汗毛竖起来。忒修斯双手扶着她的腰，嘴唇只在她的胸腹上流连，吻过的地方留下湿漉漉的痕迹。他一边舔一边亲吻，一直亲到她的下身，纽特自觉把大腿分开来。

他拨了拨纽特开始渗出湿意的阴唇，哑着嗓子说：“你倒不怎么肿。”

“我三十岁了，忒修斯。”纽特用手挡着脸说，“过了每次做爱都会留下痕迹的年纪了。”

即使彼此都心知肚明，即使每次都是他先起的头，忒修斯还是不愿意听到有暗示的话。他直起身来，压抑着一点情绪说：“我能让你留下痕迹。”

说完，他就扶住自己分开来顶进去。纽特闷哼一声，咬自己的手指。

她在哥哥的冲撞下摆动身体，跟随他的节奏。她的身体开始泛红，由内而外，眉毛皱起，露出哭相，又必须很用力地咬住嘴唇不发出声音。

“轻……轻一点，慢一点。”她带着哭腔说，却换来忒修斯更用力地一顶，她绷直的脚尖都在打颤。

“你没有先来找我。”他在纽特的耳边低声控诉，“我等你到凌晨两点钟。”

“他……啊……帕西去接机，我……我也没想到……”

“你不告诉他航班，他怎么去？”忒修斯在她敏感的部位故意碾磨着，又撤出来许多，只在入口浅浅抽插。这很磨人，特别是在一开始就被充满以后。纽特难耐地扭着屁股，往上去迎合他，他却不断地往后撤。

“他……他问的我同事……嗯……西奥！”

纽特涨红了脸，忒修斯的手伸到下面，轻轻抚摸她的阴蒂，这磨人的快感更剧烈了。

“哦，他还认识你的同事。”忒修斯听起来阴恻恻的。他总是这样，他自己明明不愿说，又总是东拉西扯地讲他。纽特就不会，做爱的时候她很懂得闭嘴，可是哥哥的脾气越来越莫名其妙，她最近也有点捉摸不定。

“嗯……嗯……唔……！你轻……唔啊！”纽特实在忍不住，又抬手想咬手指堵住声音，忒修斯眼疾手快把自己的另一只手塞进去两个指节。

“嘘。”他故意说，“别叫。‘他’在我们的正下方睡觉呢。”

纽特恼怒地瞪他，却被一波一波的快感推得失去语言能力。她吮吸着忒修斯的手指，就像吮吸阴茎一样，舌头包住又绕着圈舔。忒修斯低吼一声，加快了揉搓她阴蒂的动作，如愿以偿先让她得到了一次高潮。

“不要这样。”被翻过去的时候纽特抱怨了一声，“我的膝盖会青的。”

“就说你在桌腿上撞的。”忒修斯压在她颈后说了一句，重又顶进来开始抽送。

他们像动物一样叠在一起做爱，交合。这个姿势下他撞得又深又狠，保持同一个节奏，好像能这样一直操到晚上。纽特实在跪不住了，不管忒修斯怎么捂她的嘴，还是拧着身子要叫出来。最后忒修斯才大发慈悲地把她翻回传教士式，纽特感觉到他也快了，双腿缠上他的腰，锁住他的大腿，脚后跟随着动作敲在他结实的臀上。

他低下头去吻她，她闭上眼睛。两人相似的脸上是一模一样的潮红和性兴奋的表情。

射的时候忒修斯抽了出来，滚烫的精液洒在她汗湿的小腹上。纽特仰面躺着，忒修斯半撑起上身，短暂的失神后他轻轻抚摸着妹妹赤裸圆润的肩头。

他的手指在她肩膀上的雀斑上点着，每一下，数一下。这是他们小时候没玩腻的游戏。

阁楼有扇小窗，如果妈妈回来，一定会走那一条路，他们俩能看到。草坪对面空空如也，只有两棵高大的栾树随风轻轻摇动，打破画片一般的静谧风光。

忒修斯低着头，用手指抹纽特腹部上未干的精液，乳白的液体在他指尖，慢慢变成透明的颜色。他抬起手，把指节送进妹妹微张的嘴里。她皱起眉头，但还是温顺地把他舔舐干净。

他又低头下来吻她，这个吻的味道让两人都不太好受。

“你答应过，当我们其中一人结婚，就停下的。”纽特仰头望着他说。

“是的。”他回答。

“你马上就要结婚了。”

忒修斯久久看着她，指腹带着唾液的湿痕抹她的嘴角，掌心贴上她的脸颊。她还躺着，眼窝里一汪翠绿，他分辨不出是不是有更多的透明液体，让他读不懂她眼神里想表达的东西。

“还没（Not yet）。”他喑哑地说。

 

 

 

 

————————————————

帕西：一觉睡得真香。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 文标题的歌儿可以去搜来听一听。


End file.
